Wings of Love: Desert Love
by DragonLove234
Summary: Join Sunny and Smolder go on an adventure through pain, sacrifice, and love. Will they survive the love up and downs or fall just like another Sandwing couple...
1. Pain of Love

Wings of Love: Dessert Love

Perspective: Smolder Setting: Smolder flying towards the tunnel to the Rainforest

It was two years after the war, and I was ready. After holding her captive I felt she would never accept. But Sunny was busy, helping her mother sort out scrolls. Glory, Deathbringer, Tsunami, Riptide, Peril, Clay, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Sunny and I were all very close. It seems like everyone one but Sunny and me had a love life. I never really liked a dragon so much like her. _"Her odd-looking shape, those golden scale, happy spirt-"_ , I had to focus, I needed a plan to win her over. It isn't easy with being royal and her now being royal, plus most Sandwings don't trust me because I was with Burn. I looked at the sun, passed noon, now I can go visit Queen Glory. She needed my help (which Deathbringer hated) with sun angles because I know them all. That's when I saw Burn. "Miss me, little brother", Burn said in an evil tone. I almost missed a wingbeat, she had popped out of know where, and she was dead. Burn continued speaking, "I am back and I am Queen because Blister is dead and Blaze doesn't stand a chance", she paused and took a good look at me. Before she spoke again I cut her off, "How are you alive!? " I didn't mean to sound so scared but, she responded unamused of my tone, "That viper killed me. But some bonehead gave me this." She showed me a purple ruby anklet where her bite was. "Some one revived me, and I know that someone else has MY throne", now she losing her temper. I muttered under my breath, "Scarlet."

Perspective: Sunny Setting: In the Sandwing palace

"Oh no, Oh no, DUSTY", roared Thorn. I peeked up from the pile of scrolls I was sorting out. My mother rummaged through a pile of love notes that she had found. A scrawny little dragonet came through the door so fast she all most blew down our hard work. "Y-y-yes yo-your Majesty", Dusty stuttered her eyes not meeting the Queens. Thorn had enough time to cool down before she spoke, "I need to get more food for our guests, and I need all guards to be watching out for any danger, als-", I interrupted and said so fast I was shocked, "Mother you promised you wouldn't stress about this." We both looked at one another, I was planning to ask Smolder to marry me, I asked for motherly advice and look what happens. All the scrolls suddenly tumbled over. I glance over my shoulder and saw Smolder panting. I was confused he was supposed to help Glory today, he looked terrified for some odd reason. That's when I heard a roar, not just any roar, but it was Burns. Thorn jumped to her feet and grabbed Dusty by his tailed and yelled furiously, "Alarm the guards and bring me my weapons. FAST!" I panicked, with fear I darted out of the library. And then everything went black.

Perspective: Smolder Setting: Sunny's Room

I followed Sunny out of the library, by the time I got to her she was out cold. "Flower", I scolded and checked Sunny's pulse, alive. I picked her up and brought her to her room. It was big, but empty. It had a big bed with camel furs and a chest. I laid her down on her bed, and limped to her chest. I was nervous but relieved at the same time. My foot was bleeding, but love blocked all pain. I was bleeding from whatever knocked Sunny out. I opened the chest, slower than I hoped. Inside was the cactus that cured our poison, a seashell, a cattail, a leaf, some odd ice blue chunk, and a scroll. "Some treasure", I mumbled to myself. I was studying Sunny, she was breathing softly. Every scale on my body wanted to crawl in beside her, but my love stopped me. So instead I sat by the end of her bed, putting my head across from hers. It was quiet, until ten guards came pouring through the door shouting," Princess? Princess?" I called louder than I wished, "Here." They charged over like I was killing her. They broke me off and managed to put me as far as possible from Sunny. I slumped down into my spot, mumbling about how I loved her. Tumbleweed glance over and exclaimed "Hey Smolder, what's is with your mood." All the others laughed and I glared at them. I was not amused, they think they are better than me. "Why don't you pass us the bucket of water", awkwardly spoke Venom. I shot up, grabbed the bucket, and shoved it in his talons. Venom dumped the bucket on Sunny, and she gasped, "Where am I?"

Perspective: Sunny Setting: Sunny's Room and the palace dungeon

"Where am I", I gasped and all around me were guards. The last thing I remember was being knocked out. "Morning", Dingo says sarcastically. I didn't get time to know about the situation before they tied me up with chains, and dragged my like a sack to the dungeons. All I here is the protesting of Smolder, "Hey she has rights. Slow down! Put her down!" I almost sighed, but one of the guards started hurrying me to the dungeon. When we arrived, I was tossed in a cell like a sack of potatoes. They set up there stations and stood there. "Hey, I am the Princess! I command you to let me go!" "We heard, why do you think you're here", Cairo responded in an ugly tone. That's when I heard talons, and on the far of my prison was Smolder and his smug face. "You are very bad", he teased. I looked deeper in his eyes she could sense love. "Why, what, why, how, you came, Smolder…" I stuttered like a fool. " You want to finish any of those sentences", Smolder teased again, he had a great sense of humor. I barked out laughing and said trying to contain myself, "I mean, I want to tell you something." "What?" "Smolder will you-", that's when I was interrupted by rebel Sandwings (Sandwings that worshiped Burn). "REBELS! KILL THEM ALL", hollered Venom who was already whipping his barbed tail. Smolder was fighting to, he was blowing fire on the smallest rebel Sandwing, shrieking and turning it to ash. I was in love but startled all at the same time, I wonder how Rainwings deal with mixed-emotions. When I snapped back in to the world, I saw smoke and Smolder on the floor. "Smolder", I cried, worried I tried to reach him. But Cairo jumped between Smolder and me. I was shocked, so shocked I didn't know that the rebels were dead and gone. Cairo looked at me and asked as Smolder was getting up, "Sunny I love you." Cairo was well-built but he lacked kindness and humor. Smolder looked like a Sandwing impaled a barbed tail, he stood up and walked away. Before he could leave the room I yelled," Smolder will you marry me?"

Perspective: Smolder

Setting: Dungeon and Throne Room

"Smolder will you marry me?" I froze in my tracks, had she, yes she did. I spun around as fast as possible. "Yes", I shouted with happiness. I noticed Cairo glaring at me, he was jealous. Cairo bolted out of the room with the others right behind him, leaving us alone. "Why me", I asked curiously, she looked down at her claws. I was three times bigger than her, she responded quietly, "You always made me laugh when I wanted to cry, and you made me safe when I felt vulnerable." I felt like Rainwing venom was shoot at my heart. I met her eyes she was about to say something, but Dusty came in and spoke in his normal tone, "Queen Thorn wishes to see Sunny and Smolder at the Throne room now." I glanced at Sunny who was already walking out the door, I followed. Dusty led us towards the Throne room, I was busy looking at all the burned walls and plant containers. "Rebels barley attack us, I wonder if Burn did this", my mind was saying to my heart. As we enter I knew this was Cairo's doing because he was on the right whispering to Thorn. Sunny held her head high and tried to speak queenly, "Mother, you called us?" "Why yes, I", Thorn paused while Cairo whispered something into her ear, "I think your proposal should go to Cairo, not Smolder." The way she said my name sounded was like she just ate a rotten fish. "Mother please do-", she was cut her off with a hiss of Thorn and Cairo. I spoke with my most convincing voice, "Your Majesty, why would you not let your daughter follow her own heart?" Sunny tilted in her mother's direction, wondering the same thing. Thorn flicked her tail at Tumbleweed, he shot at Sunny like lightning and dragged her out of the room. Thorn glared at me and roared just for us to her, "Because I think Cairo can protect her, unlike you." "She doesn't like to be thought as weak and useless, but smart and strong." The Queen toke a minute about what I said, she opened her mouth about to speak, the shut it and stormed away. I was left alone with Dusty and Cairo. Dusty glanced at us both, shrieked, and zoomed away. Cairo snarled at me with disgusted, "You, you, you knew I loved Sunny first!" "Well maybe she liked me more", I shrugged my shoulders and left the room. Leaving Cairo with his mouth opened. I turned a corner hoping I could see Sunny, but Thorn was already closed the door to the room, only royals were aloud. The last thing I heard before walking away was, "Mom listen to ME for once!"

Perspective: Sunny Setting: Royals only room, other castle places

"Mom, Listen to ME for once", I yelled at my mother. She stood there, most likely thinking, "My sweet Sunny yelling at me?" I looked at her with tears filling up my eyes and spoke in a quiet voice, "I loved him" I stormed out of the room, hoping Smolder would be waiting for me. He wasn't, probably angry at me. When I felt like giving up, I saw his tail disappear around the corner. I chased after it, as I turned the corner; there in front of me was Cairo. He gave me a love glare and spoke in a tone to match, "Sunny, why? Is he worth it?" "He is", I said so quietly he thought I said wrong. "Sunny wait Sunny please stop", my mother panted to me. That's when she noticed Cairo, she tilted her head at him. He held his head high and responded to her actions, "Beg your pardon", and walked away. I watched him go into the defense room with Tumbleweed Venom and Dingo. "Sunny I never knew you loved Smolder that bad", she spoke in that mother knows all voice. I glared at her and spoke in a Sunny attitude tone, "In the library, I was telling you about it, weren't you listening?" "Sweetie I was but," "Your Queen duties are more important", I grumbled. Then I heard a faded voice, "Sunny come quick", the voice sound in pain now. My mother and I traded glances and shot to the voice. As we slowed down I saw Smolder; stabbed in the leg with a Sandwings tail. Who would do this? Before he went back down to his resting position, he said, "Cairo…Burn…together… danger…", then he passed out. As I was grieving, Cairo came in sounding shocked, but my mother knew best and stabbed him in his heart. Then Burn came in twenty seconds later knocked out my mom and stared at me. She raising her tail, aiming her barbed tail at my heart. I stood there, unable to breathe, stunned by shock. Then Burns purple ruby anklet fell off and a tail impaled her heart. Smolder pushed his energy into sitting up. I looked at him and exclaimed, "I am happy you're alive!" Smolder nodded unable to speak, then Dusty came in with a cactus. The one that cured our poison and put it on his wound. I looked at my mom, happy she wasn't stabbed. Then a claw went down my whole side, I was in so much pain. I collapsed, only hearing, "Sunny stay with me."


	2. The Grand Wedding

Perspective: Smolder

Setting: Medical Room and Sunny's Room

"Sunny stay with me", I said calmly but nervousness creeped through my words. Sunny's whole left side was bleeding. How? No one was in the room, or anyone that would kill Sunny. Thorn had already called the medical team to pick Sunny and her up. Thorn was rubbing the bump on her head, she observed me. I was only peeling the black scales of poison off my leg. "How is Burn alive?" Thorns eyes were glittering; I knew I had to tell. I sighed and stated, "I think Scarlet brought her to life, this anklet I ripped off", I paused raising the anklet. I continued, more slowly than before, "She must of have enchanted it." Before Thorn could ask why, the medical team came in like a herd of cows. I was jolted, they had no order nor care for the royalty they would be handling. As Sunny was put on to the stretcher, and hauled out of the room. I whispered, "Good-bye." Then I was alone. This made no sense, I have been looking for clues while Sunny was in the medical room. _"Why here? Why now?"_ These questions raced back and forth between side thoughts. _"Burn held Scarlet captive. Plus Scarlet isn't an animus dragon. But she mentioned that she had friends. Is one of them an animus dragon, or did she find that anklet. No dragon would leave treasure just lying around."_ _ **Creak, Creak, Creak,**_ the door went open slowly. The caption of the medical team stepped out; with Sunny in the talons of four more dragons. I stretched out my talons, as Sunny curled up in them. I bowed my head and turned. As I paced myself do the hallway I saw one thing that caught my eye. I moved my eyes forward, my goal set to Sunny's room. As we were arriving, Sunny was waking up. I gently set her on her bed. Her whole body was bandaged, the blood still rushing out of her body. Sunny wanted to speak, but losing so much blood it left her weak. She pointed at her chest, lifelessly. I trudged over and remembered that scroll I saw once. Now there was 3, tied in a golden satin ribbon. Sunny motioned me to bring them. When she untied the ribbon, the titles were _"History on Sandwings", "My perfect wedding" and, "Possible Names for Dragonets"._ Sunny pushed _"My perfect wedding"_ towards me. I read it and the bolded writing said, **_"When you have asked Smolder to marry you, have wedding as soon as possible."_** I glanced at her, Sunny was in no condition to get married. Sunny couldn't even left her claw. Sunny closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. I knew what she was saying to me. I took a breath and yelled, "DUSTY!" Dusty scrambled in her room; panting and barley said, "Yes Smolder?" I shoved the scroll in his chest and roared at him, "Do it as soon as possible or else…" Dusty nodded and bolted out of the room. Sunny just laid there and spoke softly, "Thank you."

Perspective: Sunny Setting: Grand Ball Room

It was one day since I was in the medical room. My bandage was still one, with a red stain on my side. My wound hasn't stopped bleeding. The doctor told me, whom ever cut me, had their claw in deep; and could have cut my "blood packet". A blood packet is where all my blood is stored; now flowing right over my cut. I slouched in my throne, gushing with happiness. My mother has made an agreement that I will be Queen, but she will share the role until I am healed completely. I watched Smolder reading my scroll, and comparing it to wedding that was being put together. I am so prepared. Smolder noticed me watching him, and he flew over. "Is it ok?" I nodded slowly. Smolder frowned at me, he has down been ever since my sunny-spirt left me. When the Sun went down, Smolder helped me into bed. I encouraged him to come in with me. He shook his head, but climbed in. I curled up right beside his stomach, with my head on this tail, then darkness fell over me. I was startled awake, by pain. When I squeaked Smolder popped out of his sleep. He frantically checked my wound and covering. Tomorrow was my wedding; even my dad will come and stay. Smolder and I made our way to the dining room. My father, Stonemover, was already here; sitting beside my mother both murmuring little words to one another. As I limped in with Smolder at my side holding me up. Stonemover called, "Sunny what happened to you", followed by a sigh. My mother shook her head, speaking for me, "Sunny was stabbed in her blood packet. It won't heal. She is growing weaker by the day because of all the blood she is losing." Smolder added to what my mother had said with, "She wants to get married, tomorrow, but I don't think she can." I looked at Smolder and Thorn, they worry about me so much; they would hold of a Grand Event. My father sighed, he raised his claw. Suddenly I felt no pain, not weak nor tried. I even felt Sunny again. Smolder ripped of my bandage to find nothing. I knew what had happened; I whirled around and saw my father. He had that same claw, but closer to stone. He sighed and said softly, "Para que mi hija, así que Sunny de nuevo." "It means, for you my daughter, so Sunny again" My dad, willing to turn to stone for me. I raced over to my dad and hugged. "Why did I not understand Dad", I questioned mom. "We made our own language when we were young", she replied. "Sometimes he uses it when he is stressed or sad." My mother looked at him and spoke softer than before, "Va a estar aquí hasta dragones salen de nuestro mundo." "This means you will be here until dragons leave our world", my father barely said clearly. It was almost the wedding and Smolder spoke normally ever since my accident, "Sunny I am ready now, what about you?"

Perspective: Smolder Setting: Grand Ball Room

I felt like I swallowed a rabble of butterflies I was walking to the altar and I heard a sigh. I tip-toed to the place where the sigh came from. It was Stonemover, holding out a silver bow-tie and goldish-bronze rings. "For Sunny and you", he whispered to me with so much love. I nodded and entered the ball room. "Oh", I breathed as I saw the Grand Ball Room completed, it was perfect. I was in a daze until the sweep of murmuring of guests rushed in. I was glad when Blaze came in; leading the bridesmaids. She had a bright sapphire crown with a bright blue silk mini cape on. She had a gold chain necklace and bracelet with sapphires stunned in. The bridesmaids wore the same but in a deep dark purple. Blaze knew how to colour coordinate. I glanced at everyone. The weirdest one had black diamonds on her scales, with a dark black robe. The robe had red rubies in a diamond pattern. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was Blister, who was dead. On her talon was the same purple ruby anklet as Burn. Burn has died once; now twice. _Will Blister do the same? Who keeps enchanting purple ruby anklets for dangerous_ _ **dead**_ _dragons?_ Bells started ringing, loud and proud. I slowly stalked Blister; abandoning my spot. I had to kill Blister quickly, before Sunny was in danger. I made my angle at Blisters heart, and pounced stabbing my tail in her heart. I stared right into her dead eyes. Those brown lifeless eyes. _Wait Blister's eyes are black and glittering._ I ripped her robe off and saw one single black diamond not a row. I raced to the altar, pleading they thought it was someone else who killed that unknown dragon to me. Sunny paced down the aisle, looking nervous and excited, she also looked a bit panicked. When she reached me; we were in each other's eyes blocking out whatever the priest said. We placed a ring on each other's claw, then said our vows. My vow was short and sweet, "Sunny I loved you, even when the world hated you. I might not be strong, but I allow you to be strong with me. I will never give up on you like I hope you will do with me." After Sunny's vow was where we kissed. I nearly froze up because of love; but I managed to kiss her. Now Sunny and I are one.

Perspective: Sunny Setting: Grand Ball Room

I was shocked, my mother had pointed out beryl stone where my wound has been. My cape was laid out on my bed. It was a pale yellow with light brown speckles. It hid my beryl stone, but I didn't where capes all the time. I needed answers, so I ran to my father who was behind a statue in the Grand Ball Room. He sighed and spoke, "This will be me someday. A heartless, cold, statue." "No, you might be a statue, but you'll never be thought as heartless", I said as sweet as possible. "How so?" "You saved me and your tribe", I exclaimed. He sighed, nodded and responded, "You are beautiful." I beamed, my father pointed his talon at the altar. I glanced and saw Smolder, panicked. He was staring at one dragon, who had a cape on. I shook myself out of the same daze. I walked out of the room. I bumped into Blaze, who had her wings spread out wide. "Your Majesty, the bridesmaids and groomsmen", Blaze said practically yelling. I saw ten beautiful bridesmaids had a dark purple wedding outfit on. The groomsmen wore the same but had black diamonds painted on them like Smolder. Blaze, our Maid of Honor, Dingo, our Best Man, was in a sapphire outfit. Blaze complemented my cape and handed me a chain bracelet with beryl stones in it. "Sunny, Sunny!" It was mother. She was wearing a bright red cape with dark orange swirls on the bottom of her cape. She had a crown to match; in her talons was yellow lilies and brown dessert flowers in a bundle. She made a motionless stop, straitened her crown and pushed the flowers into my talons. She strutted through the ball room doors to see my father. I heard a familiar roar coming from inside, the Grand Ball Room. My mother stormed out, grabbing my shoulders and whispered, "Jackal is dead. No one knows who did it." I would have responded but my cue went and I was shoved out in the aisle. I started to pace, feeling mixed emotions. As I arrived at the altar, Smolder was looking right into my eyes. I got lost into his stare; the giving of the rings snapped me back to the wedding. After Smolder's vow was mine. I barley was loud enough for him to here, "Smolder you have done wrong, but we all do. You showed me all dragons make mistakes, but can turn it around. You have showed me that I am not weak, but strong in a different way. I have never laughed that hard alone. You would give me your life for me to live. That is what I could if you let me. Love means pain and sacrifice for one another. Smolder I love you." I took a deep breath, even Blaze shed a tear. The priest said we could kiss; I practically jumped at him. I knew I never had a soul, but I shared one with Smolder.

 **In this chapter I used a little bit of Spanish for Thorn's and Stonemover's unknown language to Sunny. So if you are wondering why Spanish it is because I have a Spanish back round, so I incorporated some of me in the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter and maybe a new story.**


	3. Drama's of a Couple

Perspective: Smolder Setting: Throne Room and the Royal Court Yard

"Give that crown back, it's mine", screamed Canyon from the door to the throne room. Coyote, Scald, Jerboa and Arid ran in laughing. I rubbed my head, _"All this for a headache"_ , I thought. Canyon was chasing her brothers and sisters who held a crown with emeralds in it. Blaze raced in yelling, "Smolder help us!" I rolled my eyes, stood up and cornered the troublesome four. "Hand it over Arid", I toned myself very well; holding out my talon. Arid looked at his older brother, who was nodding. Sunny trudged in with a bucket and cloth. I glanced at her; she dropped the bucket. "What is all this yelling about, my meeting was cancelled because of this", Sunny tried to say sweetly. In the middle of the group was Blaze; with the crown. "Fighting." I paused and looked at the dragonets, "Rooms now." My five young dragonets. I sighed and turned to see nothing. Sunny was at her throne, scrubbing it; harder and harder with each stroke. Her eyes were focused on the _swish, swish, swish_ of the sponge. I saw the tip of Scald's tail flicker past the window. _"What is she up to? The rest of her siblings must be with her",_ I thought as I grunted. I stormed off in outrage. Those dragonets are more work than they seem. Coyote was the biggest of the clutch. He often pulled pranks on his aunt; for that fact anyone. Scald was the second oldest. She always wanted to visit Starflight and Fatespeaker, who owned a library at the rainforest. Jerboa and Arid were twins, they sounded, looked and liked things the same. The only difference is that Arid has a black diamond around his hear. They both liked doing what Coyote does and nagging Sunny for stuff. Anything the saw or heard they wanted. Last was Canyon, the runt. She is always with Blaze, dressing up and obsessing over gems. She was golden like Sunny, and her tail had the barb, but was shaped narrower. I pushed opened the doors, passing by bowing guards. I heard snickering, I knew what they were up to. I roared, "If I don't see my dragonets in front of me, I will ground you!" Four dragonets seemed to appear in my stare. They looked bashful, but not guilty. "Smolder, where is Scald, Coyote, Jerboa and Arid?" It was Sunny, finally.

Perspective: Sunny Setting: Dragonets room, Sunny and Smolder's room, Court Yard

"Smolder, where is Scald, Coyote, Jerboa, and Arid", I frantically asked. Behind Smolder stood four little dragons. They all held their heads low, looking bashful. Something in Smolder's smug look told me I didn't want to know. I saw the golden sun fall into the darkness of night. I said quietly, "Bed time, let's go." I started walking with a line of dragonets slugging behind me. When we arrived at a door with a tapestry of little dragonets chasing one another. I pushed the door and the dragonets room yawned before me. Five large beds and five chests in front of each bed. All four dragonets darted to their spots. We allowed them to do anything to their beds and chests. Coyote's had blue and black flowers forming a ring around the rim of his bed. Coyote also had a tapestry of dragons tricking one another. Scald had shelves of books around her bed; also Scald had two plants on her chests. Jerboa and Arid designed theirs the same. They both painted their bed bright colours. Arid's wall behind his bed had a black diamond with a shelf; with all his "prizes" from Sunny. Last was Canyon, the fashion lover. She had jewels and gems outlining everything. Canyon also has white silk curtain making a divider from the others. I sang a lullaby, _"The sun is down, up comes the moons. Down goes your eyes, and let your dreams rise. This day is the past, and tomorrow will be a present. Let your dreams take you on an adventure."_ When I finished all eyes were closed with soft breathing. I slowly walked towards Smolder's and my room. This time I tirelessly pushed the door open. Smolder was on the bed reading a scroll; when the door slammed he jumped. "Hey Sunny, the dragonets go to bed ok?" Smolder questioned me, I nodded my head. I collapsed on the bed. Smolder pulled our cover over me and said, "Good night, my golden heart." The next morning I woke up to a **_Crash_** followed by a roar, "COYOTE!"

Perspective: Smolder Setting: Throne Room

"COYOTE", I roared with aggression. Coyote was throwing dust bombs at Blaze and Canyon. Both girls were shrieking at the coloured dust being whipped on their scales. **_Splat_** , I bolt of pain hit my shoulder. That dust, that purple dust was on my scales. Jerboa held up a jar to Scald and whispered, "Pain Dust." Followed by a smirk from Arid who threw a ball at Canyons tail. Canyon tried to beat her tail on the sand, like putting out fire. It was chaos, the two girls were attempting to escape, but were put to a stop by the dust. The doors were flung open with two guards in front of Sunny, with two in the back. Sunny screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" They all froze, not including Blaze, Canyon and I. We all were on the ground, attempting to rub the pain off. Sunny glared at all three of us. Blaze sat up, pulling Canyon up with her. Sunny bent down beside me, holding my talon. I got up, still feeling a burning sensation, I growled at my four troublesome dragonets. They darted to their room. Sunny spoke quietly almost a whisper, "Smolder what happened?" "They threw Pain Dust at us", I said with my eyes staring right into hers. Gila, Egypt and, Scorpion came hustling in. I slapped my head with my talon, the party for Canyon. Sunny knew these dragons were important and shoed me off. I flew all out of control to the dragonets room. A firm, stone feeling grabbed my tail; then yanked me to the ground. "Sssso Sssmolder, how is life" a hiss from Gila to me gave me shivers. I barley was able to speak clearly, "Fine. Perfectly fine. Nope, no troubles." Egypt nodded at Scorpion, the largest of them all. He launched his body onto mine; pinning me down like a bug. Sunny gasped but both Egypt and Gila stood in her way. Sunny spat out, "Why?" Scorpion cranked his neck at her glaring. Sunny new better and roared, man can she roar, "GUARDS, GET HER NOW WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" My tail inched up aiming for Scorpion's leg. Egypt hissed, and Scorpion leaped off me. A pain ball was shot at my underbelly. I curled into a ball, rolling in pain. Guards came in with iron shields and iron armor. They had cactus spears; they also were blowing fire at any pain dust balls. I was blacking out, grasping out for light. I saw Scald hurdling with a bucket of water in her talons; straight in my direction. The icy water flowed over the pain and I jumped into reality. I saw Coyote, Arid and, Jerboa were chucking pain dust balls at the secret enemy. The war wasn't blood thirsty kill everyone battle. The sky was dark allowing no light to enter the throne room. It was dark, the dark that will kill you. _"Seawings come quick, we need night vision help"_ , my mind pleaded. I forced myself on the ground, as low a beetle. Flashing lights were blinding and frequent around us. I saw blue, green, aquamarine and many more of those shades of those colours appeared near the flashing lights. I could hear a "Hey", "Ouch", _and groaning._ When Blaze and Canyon scurried into the room with candles; plus they blew fire all over the candle-based chandelier. Everyone stood up, but the three judges. They were tied to a pole; an iron chain wrapping them around our sand pole, full of scorpions. "Well that was fun", Sunny said, holding her tail.

Perspective: Sunny Setting: All over the palace

"Well that was fun", I said sarcastically, gripping my tail. Smolder was a quick-thinker, hurdling the dragonets towards the medical room. "Tsunami!" I shouted with glee, hugging Tsunami. She pushed me back, grinning. "Hey Sunny, am I on time for the Queen Meeting", she teased. There was ten guards brushing the dust of their scales, making heroic faces at Tsunami. Tsunami rolled her eyes at them sarcastically saying, "My heroes." I motioned Tsunami to come to the meeting room. Tsunami hasn't been here in 2 years, so she was looking at all the changes. When we arrived my guards opened the door. "So Thorn told me that all queens are making a trade route", Tsunami said out of the blue. I took at my pale yellow throne that had marked in it _Sandwing Queen._ Tsunami sat in the bright blue with hints of emerald green throne that had marked in it _Seawing Queen._ Her guards stood behind and beside her; as did mine. The room had the map of Pyrrhia was on the wall with each dragons territory outlined. Tsunami hissed at Shark, her Uncle, and he dropped a box on the table. I asked Tsunami to fill in the awkward silence, "So how is your mother?" Tsunami responded, "Great. After she let me be Queen, so royal blood would stay in the family; she has been running classes in our school." "Wow, what classes", I kept questioning her. "Reading and history", Tsunami said as taking out items from her box. Trumpets went off, sounding the arrival of another Queen. Glory pushed the doors open with a grumpy expression. She slouched into her chair with another dragon following. It was a young Nightwing. Both the dragonet and Glory had ten guards. Tsunami raised her claw at Glory. But before Tsunami could speak, Glory cut her off with a sarcastic tone," Tsunami, Sunny. Meet Nightwish, the Nightwing Vice-Queen." Glory continued, "The Nightwings wanted a Queen, so this was our compromise." Tsunami looked at her, we both knew it took guts to trust the Nightwings that well. Glory's guards looked half asleep. Jambu and Mangrove were the only ones awake. Glory snapped at her guards, who jumped awake. Deathbringer, Secretkeeper and Moonwatcher were the most trustworthy guards. Four out of seven Queens are here. More trumpets played and the rest of the Queens walked in. Peril Queen of the Skywings, Moorhen Queen of the Mudwings, and Glacier Queen of the Icewings. "Welcome Queens, we are here to discuss the new Trade Routes." A strike of murmurs whispered through the room. After three hours of talking the Queens were exploring the palace, while waiting for lunch. I found my dragonets in their room. They all held their heads low.

 **There will be more to this story. For my next story leave whose love story you want me to make. I might take time off this one to start my other story you vote on, your choice. I'll put down the remaining couples: 1) Glory and Deathbringer 2) Tsunami and Riptide 3) Peril and Clay 4) Fatespeaker and Starflight 5) Moonwatcher and Qilbi**


End file.
